Three Ways To Need You 2: You've Always Had Me
by aolurker
Summary: You've always had me: Need manifests in the physical, but has its basis in the emotional. Second in a series of three unrelated vignettes.


**Title:** Three Ways To Need You, Part 2**  
Author:** aolurker**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own SVU or these characters (darn it!) nor am I making any money off them (darn it!). No infringement intended.**  
Fandom:** Law and Order: SVU**  
Pairing:** Alex/Olivia**  
Rating: ** M**  
Summary:** Need manifests in the physical, but has its basis in the emotional. Second in a series of three unrelated vignettes.**  
Notes/WARNINGS: **For mature audiences only! A tiny bit of kink, a little bit rough.

**********

**Three Ways To Need You, Part 2**

Alex glanced at the clock when she heard the soft knocking at her door. 11:52.

She wasn't that surprised. She knew who it was. She also knew the person knocking did so quietly in case Alex was asleep. And she knew the person knocking would leave just as quietly if no one answered. Which is why Alex had stayed up.

In stocking feet and cotton pajamas, Alex made her way to the front door. With a flick of her wrist she threw back the deadbolt, and with a steadying breath she opened the door.

Olivia was poised on the other side; one hand in her front pocket, the other braced against the door jam, leather jacket hanging open, head down, hair all a mess. When the door opened, Olivia looked up briefly, eyes dark and stormy, then quickly away. Alex could feel the tension radiating off of her, see it in set of her shoulders and jaw, and knew the effort Olivia was exerting to contain herself and her impulses.

Alex felt her heart skip a beat and her breath hitch as it always did when Olivia was in this condition: that perfect combination of restrained danger and hidden vulnerability.

Alex waited silently for several seconds, waited for Olivia to ask for the permission she usually did, waited for Olivia to make the first move, give the first signal. When she didn't, Alex finally spoke, "It's late."

Olivia shuffled her feet a bit, clenched her teeth, but then only nodded in acknowledgement. Silence stretched between them once more. When it again became clear Olivia wasn't going to take the initiative, Alex spoke again, "Do you want to come in?"

Olivia looked up. Alex could see the desire, the want, the desperation in her eyes before Olivia lowered her head again, her jaw tightening, her breathing through her nose audible. Finally, raising only her eyes to meet Alex's, Olivia spoke. "I think the better question is whether you want me to come in."

Alex tilted her head to the side, her posture one of compassion, her voice gentle, "Why wouldn't I?"

Olivia let her eyes roam, rake, over Alex's body, the same way they had in Alex's office late that afternoon, not even trying to hide the burning behind them. It was that look that told Alex Olivia would be showing up here tonight, and that look that now got her blood flowing, her body readying itself, just as it had earlier.

Slowly, those eyes, dark and dangerous now, came back up to meet the penetrating blue gaze of Alex. "I want you."

Whether it was said in answer to Alex's question or a statement of its own, Alex wasn't sure. But it didn't matter. She didn't flinch. She didn't blink. She held Olivia's challenging eyes with her own and offered Olivia what she knew Olivia had come for, what she'd known all night Olivia would be coming for, "Then have me."

Olivia inhaled sharply, her tenuous control slipping further, "Alex...." She said in warning.

Alex interrupted, "Olivia, you've always had me," she finally reached out and, grabbing the hand Olivia had against the door jam, pulled the detective inside the apartment, closing the door behind her, "So have me now."

Olivia's control was at the breaking point. She reversed the grip on the hand Alex held, taking fierce hold of both Alex's wrists, bringing Alex's arms up between their chests, bringing them face to face, a mere breath apart.

Olivia looked deeply into each of Alex's eyes and gave Alex one, final opportunity to back out of what both of them knew would follow, "It won't be gentle."

Alex tried to steady her breathing and her voice but failed in both, only managing a shaky, breathy response, "I know."

She'd given Alex every opportunity to turn her down, cool her down, or turn her away and Alex had chosen not to. Olivia could not be expected to hold out any longer. And she didn't. Using her grip on Alex's wrists she propelled Alex backwards the two steps to the front door, slamming her back against the hard wood, and attacked Alex's lips with her own.

Releasing Alex's arms Olivia brought her hands up to twine harshly through Alex's hair, grabbing fistfuls of it, holding it as her mouth continued to plunder Alex's, teeth and lips and tongue bruising in their intensity. At the same time, Olivia had brought her hips crashing into Alex's and ground her pelvis into the attorney, pushing and thrusting against her, trapping her and squeezing her against the wooden door. Allowing her desires to take over.

Alex welcomed the onslaught, bringing her own hands up, trying to trail them through Olivia's short locks. But with a growl, Olivia released the blond tresses in her hands in order to grab both of Alex's wrists again, this time drawing Alex's hands upwards and slamming them into the surface of the door above Alex's head. The message was clear: Alex was not to use her hands.

Believing Alex understood, Olivia let her wrists go and quickly brought her own hands back down, bypassing Alex's hair and face, down past her shoulders to latch onto each of Alex's breasts through her pajama top. With a none too gentle squeeze and another shove, Olivia attacked Alex's mouth again, further giving in to her impulses.

Alex gasped into the kiss, partially in response to the rough treatment of her breasts, and partially in response to the extra impact against the door. Yet through it all, she still knew she needed to push Olivia just a little more. For Olivia had a tell: the harder she resisted initially, the more she wanted it. And the more she wanted it, the harder she wanted it and the harder she wanted Alex to fight her for it. She doubted Olivia realized this even about herself, but Alex had. So, knowing it would piss her off, Alex brought her arms down and placed her hands on either side of Olivia's face, attempting to guide their kiss.

Olivia's reaction was the same as before, she growled, this time Alex's name, low and dangerously, once again grabbing her lover's wrists and yanking them above her head, but this time holding them there with one hand as she tried to work the buttons of Alex's pajama top free with the other, one of Olivia's thighs between Alex's also helping to restrain the blond. When her progress with Alex's top was too slow for her liking, with Alex pressing down on and writhing on her thigh, Olivia released Alex's wrists with a frustrated sound so she could use both hands to simply tear the rest of the top open, the few remaining latched buttons scattering.

Taking the opportunity and throwing caution to the wind, instinctively knowing there was something more Olivia wanted, Alex continued to press Olivia's patience by lowering her hands to Olivia's body, roaming over it, still purposely trying to provoke the detective.

To Alex's surprise, Olivia's reaction was to swear and step away from her. But only for the briefest of moments and only long enough to grab the attorney by the shoulders and spin her around so she was facing the door now. Then with another shove, landed Alex back up against the hard wood of the door, this time face first.

Olivia then pressed the length of her body against Alex, breasts pressing against Alex's back, hips grinding against Alex's ass, fingers and nails moving over the skin of Alex's torso, starting from her hips, up under her now open pajama top and finishing by again roughly seizing Alex's breasts. She leaned in and hissed in Alex's ear, "Don't make me restrain you."

Ah ha. So that's what she wanted. Alex let out a small gasp and she couldn't fully suppress the shiver that ran through her. So be it, then. Alex gave Olivia the excuse she was looking for: she placed the palms of both hands against the door and pushed off of it. It wasn't sudden enough to cause Olivia to stumble, but it was hard enough to get Olivia to have to take a step back.

And that did the trick. Olivia threw Alex back against the wall, the force causing her to cry out this time in her surprise. A cry that turned into a low moan when Olivia's hips pushed again against her ass, when Olivia's hands each found one of Alex's and spread the attorney's arms out to either side of her body, rendering her completely helpless, trapped face firsts against the door, Olivia pressed fully against her from behind, both women panting hard now from the physical effort, from adrenaline, and from undeniable arousal. Olivia's breath was hot on the side of her face as she growled one more time, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

With that, she retrieved the handcuffs off the back of her belt and, like she would a perp, snapped the cuffs around one of Alex's wrists, then brought it behind Alex's back before reaching up, grabbing the other wrist and bringing it behind Alex to join the other. Olivia kept the cuffs loose to give the bindings as much play as possible. Having completed this task, she leaned in again to the flushed and still panting woman in front of her and whispered hotly, "You going to behave yourself now?"

Alex swallowed hard and nodded as best she could with the side of her face plastered against the door. She wouldn't want a steady diet of this for either herself or Olivia, but she had to admit that Olivia could be so fucking sexy when she was like this, at the same time completely and just barely in control.

"Good." With that Olivia swung Alex back around so her back was once again against the door. Mindful of the fact that her cuffed hands were back there, Olivia didn't push her as hard against the door as before but she didn't go all that easy on her, either. And Alex knew that even though the cuffs were loose, when all was said and done, both her wrists and back were going to be bruised from the metal rings.

But at the moment, she really didn't have time to think or worry or care about that for almost immediately, Olivia's mouth was on Alex's again, her tongue invading, possessive, insistent. At the same time Alex felt Olivia's hand once more on her bare breast, now completely exposed with her top having slipped off her shoulder and completely vulnerable with Alex's hands secured behind her. Olivia's palm scraped over Alex's smooth skin, fingers digging into Alex's flesh as Olivia gripped and kneaded.

Lower, Alex felt Olivia's other hand dip below her waistband, finally, finally, seeking searching, and none too gently or slowly. Fingertips took only a second to play through the folds and the copious wetness found between them before going lower and finding Alex's opening. With no preliminaries, no preparation, but with a quick upward jab, Olivia thrust two fingers into Alex causing the blond to break the kiss, tossing her head to the side and crying out again at the sudden but not unwelcome intrusion.

Olivia didn't try to regain the kiss, intent now on simply fucking Alex with everything she had, needing and seeking the physical exertion and effort as much if not more than the ultimate release. She pulled her fingers out marginally and shoved them back in, then again with even more force, bending her knees slightly so she could get a better angle, thrusting her hips against Alex, trapping her own hand between them. She set up an erratic rhythm, pumping into Alex with her fingers harshly, forcefully, forcing Alex up on her toes with the strength of it, forcing her back against the door with every thrust into her sex. All the while Olivia's hand continued its ragged exploration of Alex's breast. Reddening the delicate flesh, bruising it.

Alex just rode it out, powerless as she was to do anything else, though instinct and her own desires in this scene had her bringing one leg up and around Olivia's hip, her balance perilous without the use of her arms, relying on the press of Olivia's body to keep her from falling over.

When Olivia felt Alex's leg around her, she let out a feral sound and, though Alex didn't know how, increased the strength and speed of the penetration even further, and the new angle of Alex's hips increased the depth. Olivia's head was buried on her shoulder, every now and then she'd feel the edges of Olivia's teeth there as well as the sheen of sweat forming on Olivia's forehead. Alex's soft gasps and pants, torn from her with each penetration in counterpoint to the low grunts of effort and need coming from Olivia.

Alex knew that Olivia couldn't keep up the tempo she'd set for that long, which was fine because, God, the new pace, the new angle, fuck, she was getting close. The tension of the day, having built up since seeing Olivia in her office, having waited for Olivia to show up at her door, and the physical force that Olivia embodied had set her nerves on fire long before Olivia had entered her. And now with the rapid and repeated stroking of her inner walls along with the pressure and stimulation of Olivia's hips and arm crashing against the top of her sex with each press of Olivia into her had Alex about ready to explode. Her gasps and pants became more of a cry and moan, became more of a plea.

Alex knew Olivia was getting close as well, despite the frenzied nature, despite her own encompassing arousal, Alex recognized the hitch in Olivia's breath and her thrusting seemed to become less coordinated. Believing Olivia needed that one last little push, Alex gave it too her, begging, practically sobbing in between ragged breaths "Baby, please, please, I'm so ready! I'm so ready!"

Olivia needed no more encouragement. With more coordination than Alex thought she had left, Olivia landed her thumb on Alex's clit and rubbed it in circles. And it felt so, oh my god, oh my fucking god, good.

"Oh God! Yes! Baby, yes!" Alex couldn't have remained quiet if she'd wanted to.

With one final powerful thrust, Olivia pressed upward and curled her fingers inside her lover while at the same time pressing her thumb hard against Alex's clit, pinching it between the padded flesh of her thumb and Alex's pelvic bone underneath.

The impact was immediate. Alex came; pleasure jolting through her. The orgasm, like the sex, was fast and rough. She screamed out her release as her whole body tensed and released, the waves shattering any semblance of composure or control or balance she had left. If it hadn't been for Olivia's strong arm having gone around her, Alex certainly would have fallen over as she continued to shutter, breathing labored.

But before the last shutter even left her, Alex was unceremoniously forced to put her leg down to maintain her balance as Olivia let go of her waist, bringing that arm between their bodies. With her head still buried on Alex's shoulders, with her breathing still incredibly elevated and erratic, and with feverish need punctuated by the guttural, unintelligible sounds coming from her throat, Olivia fumbled with the button of her jeans, finally managing to pop it open and yank down the zipper. Without hesitation Olivia shoved her hand down onto her own sex, stroking it fast and furiously, pumping her hips erratically against her own hand and Alex's body. Moments later she came herself, shouting into Alex's chest and shoulder and milking her sex for every ounce of the same tension that had been building up since before she'd entered Alex's apartment.

As the tide subsided, the two women's ragged breaths were the only sounds to be heard, each of Olivia's hands still buried but no longer moving, and Olivia leaning into the warm body in front of her, allowing both to recover. Alex wanted desperately to put her arms around the now exhausted detective but had to content herself with resting her head against the brunette's as she calmed.

Seconds stretched by, heart rates lowered. Olivia stirred, extracting her hand from her jeans, and bringing her fingers up. Alex instinctively opened in mouth and sucked in the wet digits, laving them with her tongue, cleaning the fluid off of them, watching Olivia as Olivia watched Alex's mouth.

When she was done, Olivia pulled her fingers from Alex's mouth and brought her eyes up to Alex's. Olivia, gently this time, laced her fingers through Alex's hair, bringing their mouths together, tasting just traces of herself on Alex's lips.

As Olivia's tongue slowly entered Alex's mouth, Alex felt Olivia stir again, the hand still in Alex's sex began moving, the fingers inside Alex extracted and brought to the top of her sex. With none of the roughness from earlier and all of the tenderness and love Alex usually received from her lover, those fingers moved fleetingly over Alex's clitoris in slow, soft circles. Alex would have thought she would be too sensitized for any contact but to her surprise, the light, sensual movements brought nothing but further pleasure and again to her surprise, a second orgasm, this one gentle and quiet, washed over and through her, and she gasped into Olivia's mouth as Olivia held her and continued to drink her in.

Olivia tenderly held her then, kissing Alex's cheek and eyelids as the blond recovered a second time. When Alex was more steady, Olivia slowly extracted her hand and, ignoring the wetness, reached into her pocket to retrieve the handcuff keys. Silently she turned Alex around enough so she could unlock the cuffs and let them fall to the floor. She dropped the key along with them before embracing Alex fully and holding her tight. Alex, grateful to finally be able to put her arms around Olivia, could do nothing but return the hug.

When Olivia released them from the embrace, she placed her forehead against Alex's but separated their bodies so she could look at Alex's wrists, now reddened. She rubbed them with her thumbs but still hadn't spoken. Olivia then let go of her wrists so she could use her hands to readjust Alex's top on her shoulders, smoothing it, and rebuttoning it as much as she could, silent throughout.

Alex was passive throughout, just quietly allowing and watching Olivia take care of her.

Olivia then pulled away slightly so she could look at Alex. They stared at each other in silence for several moments. It was Olivia to speak first this time, repeating the first words Alex had spoken to her, "It's late."

Alex recognized her own words, nodded.

Olivia went silent again. A little bit of hesitance in her expression, but none of the stormy need there had been earlier.

Olivia spoke again, her thumbs once again moving over Alex's marked wrists, her voice little more than a whisper, "Are you okay?"

Alex smiled compassionately at her lover. She knew she'd be a little bruised, a little sore in the morning, but she also knew she was feeling more than fine, and loved. She nodded again. "Are you?"

It was Olivia's turn to nod. Then she looked away.

Alex narrowed her eyes at her, realizing something in Olivia's demeanor. She cocked her head to the side and asked, though not accusingly, "You want to go back to the precinct, don't you?"

Olivia winced at the all too accurate assessment. She wanted to deny it, wanted to assure Alex that no, it wasn't like that, this encounter. Because it wasn't; it could never and was never like that with Alex. But, truth be told... yeah, she wanted to go back to the precinct. There was still work to be done. So instead of denying it, she went with the truth, "I can't."

Alex thought for a moment then tried not to smile, "How long did Cragen say you have to stay away for?"

Olivia couldn't keep the frustration from her voice, but her shoulders also slumped in defeated weariness, "Until 8:00 in the morning."

Alex ran a thumb over Olivia's lips before leaning in to give her a chaste, gentle kiss, she couldn't help but be grateful and a little amused by the good captain, "And I bet he expects you to get some sleep in that time."

"He's so unreasonable like that," Olivia's voice and relaxed and tired posture belied her words.

Alex couldn't help but chuckle, thankful that Olivia's needs and mood had lifted enough for her to even joke a little leaned in for one more kiss then took Olivia's hands and started towards the bedroom, "Well, then, let's go get some sleep. I think we both could use it."


End file.
